


Like Real People Do

by FrozenHearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Deep Conversations, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, MT! Prompto, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Poor Prompto, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Sometimes people struggle making certain choices.Gentiana usually doesn't struggle with such things, but Prompto is a different story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Gentiana and Prompto would be really good friends and I never see any fics with them interacting so I'm going to fix that

Gentiana knew her purpose. As a messenger to the Oracle, she was to help her help the prince fulfill his destiny. When thinking about it, it was rather convoluted; she was the indirect cause of the prophecy being fulfilled. But she ignores the questions nagging the back of her mind and instead accepted the Goddess Shiva's gifts.

She never expected Shiva would have given her so much free time. She expected to be warping back and forth between Lady Lunafreya and Prince Noctis, never in one place for longer than she needed to send her message and disappear. 

In a way, she was glad she had so much time to herself. She'd never have been able to see Linafreya and Noctis grow; they were bith beautiful in their own right and Gentiana supposed it was a privelege to have witnessed them grow into their birth rights.

Alongside them, Gentiana was able to see their friends grow alongside them. She knew Ignis and Gladiolus from watching them in the gardens. Ignis was always proper and meticulous down to the second whilst Gladiolus was rather brash and hot headed. Gentiana thought they were good for one another, that they balanced each other out in more ways than one. 

When the two men inquired as to what she meant, Gentiana simply smiled and disappeared. Back to spending her free time by her lonesome.

Sometimes she wished Lunafreya was still home, just so she could have another woman to talk to.

\-------

Gentiana was walking in the gardens again. She found herself doing so in the wee hours of the morning, when the dawn hit the horizon just so to explode in a burst of purple and yellow hazes. 

The sylleblossoms always faced the sun at this time of day, Gentiana noticed, with their leaves turned up as if praising the Astrals for their wonderful life. 

The sylleblossoms were Noctis's idea. Thw prince wanted to plant them for Lady Lunafreya to see when she was to arrive in Insomnia. Gentiana remembered seeing the prince sitting in the dirt with gis best friend, a commonor boy he met in his class. 

She smiled as she remembered the way he worked like his life depended on it. The scrawny man had been desparate to please his friend, so he had planted twice as many flowers than Noctis. It was cute, she thought, the way he had managed to get dirt and bright blue flower petals caught in his golden blond hair.

Gentiana came to a stop as she approached the benches in the garden. The dawn had come to rest high on the horizon, giving her surroundings a hazy after glow. She could see the back of golden blond hair being tugged by angry hands as a man sat in front of the flower beds.

"Hello, Prompto."

Prompto jerked up from his crouch, and Gentiana coukd see his eyes were bloodshot from crying. Tears and snot dribbled from his cheeks and nose to drip off his chin and his freckles were angry splotches on his face. 

"L-Lady Gentiana-!" Prompto pushed himself up, tripping over himself in his haste to bow. Laughing gently, Gentiana caught him before he met the pavement, guiding him back to the bench.

"Gentiana is fine."

Prompto nodded. He sniffed loudly, averting his gaze to the flowers in front of them. Gentiana cocked her head, furrowing her brow, "What troubles you?"

Prompto grinned weakly, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Gentiana frowned, "It's obviously something. One so young should not be burdened by such troubles."

The man barked out a laugh. The sound was mechanical, forced as it produced a scratch in his throat.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he tried. Gentiana smiled.

"Sleep has eluded me for some nights now, as it has eluded you tonight."

She kept her gaze trained on him for a few minutes, watching as he let his gaze dart to the flowers once more. His feet dangled as he kicked them idly. Prompto sighed, but didn't look up as he clasped his left wrist.

Gentiana had seen him do that before. It was almost a coping mechanism of sorts, which she always found odd.

"Is your wrist bothering you?" she tried. The sun had risen higher, casting eerie shadows across Prompto's face. She saw for the first time how pale he really was, with dark shadows under his eyes. Prompto shrugged, raising an eyebrow, "Is it important?"

Gentiana pursed her lips, "Is it important to you?"

She watched as Prompto blinked at her. He probably never had anyone ask such a thing. The sun was rising higher into the sky, and Gentiana thought she could see freckles dancing across the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want it to be," he said, "but I don't really have a choice."

Gentiana hummed.

"We often feel as of we have no choice, but that is a choice in itself, is it not?" she mused, tilting her head towards Prompto. "Feeling as if you have no choice is what you choose to do."

"I don't understand-"

"That's another thing you humans do," Gentiana cut him off, "saying you don't understand when you actually do, but want to avoid the subject. Like your wrist."

The boy looked at her. He looked down at his wrist. He curled and uncurled his fingers and this time, Gentiana could clearly see the barcode. It was starl white against the skin, the black ink raised slightly as they made up the lines and letters and numbers.

"A child of Niflheim," Gentiana said. Truly, it was a misguided place. To experiment on children was an offense never forgiven. The fact that Prompto was one of these children made her skin crawl even more.

"I want to get rid of it," Prompto sniffed, "But it won't go away. And I don't know how to tell them."

"You'll think they'll hate you? Turn you away?" 

Prompto looked at her, blue eyes filled with confusion and longing, "I know they would."

Gentiana smiled, which may have been the wrong thing to do, but it was obvious that the others would do the exact opposite. He couldn't help where he was born, as he said he didn't have a choice. She told him so.

"And," she added, "your friends may surprise you. I know they surprised me."

Prompto scoffed, "I doubt anything could surprise you. You're basically a God or something.

Gentiana nodded as if pondering the idea, "Perhaps. But everyone gets caught by surprise. Noctis surprised me. Ignis and Gladiolus surprised me; Luna as well. They're all special in their own right, but you know what?"

She paused, allowing Prompto to scrutinize her before asking, "What?"

"You are the most surprising of , Prompto Argentum," Gentiana knocked his shoulder with hers. The sun was up fully now, she could smell the musk of dew in the grass. It was a lovely smell, quite calming in her opinion.

She didn't let him ask as she added hastily, "Because you have taken what you are and turned it on its head. That was a choice you made, and I think it was a wise choice indeed."

Gentiana ran her fingers through her long black hair as she gauged Prompto's reaction. She knew others believed her to be otherworldly and vaguely threatening- this boy was no different. But he was different, she supposed, as he chose to face his fear differently than others would. With hair as gold as the sun and eyes as blue as sylleblossoms. A smile wider than the horizon and the kindness most people would only wish to have. A love for a world he may never have known had he stayed in Niflheim.

That was a choice he made, even if he may not have realized it.

As Gentiana was lost in thought, she heard the tell-tale click of Prompto's camera, smirking at the flash from the lens.

"S-sorry!" Prompto apologized when he realized she noticed him, "I... I take pictures when I'm sad, sometimes... even though it sounds lame saying it out loud..."

"You are coping," Gentiana said, "and you'll be able to tell them one day. I can sense it."

Prompto lowered his camera, "Really?" Gentiana nodded, reaching out to place a hand on his knee.

"Prompto Argentum you have nothing to be afraid of." she said, "The choice is yours."

Prompto was silent again. Contemplating her words.

"Would... would you maybe be there? When I tell them?"

Gentiana hadn't been expecting such a question to be asked of her. This was a message she couldn't tell. This was a tricky message, and she'd hoped to stay in the shadows.

Gentiana supposed she couldn't have everything. She hadn't expected to become so close with these boys, to guide them as they grew.

"I'm always with you," she said, "you just need to look harder."

Prompto blushed, "I-I mean...you don't have to, I-"

Gentiana gave Prompto's knee a reassuring squeeze.

"It is a choice we will both have to make," she said, "but don't worry. Prince Noctis will surprise you. I can sense it."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gentiana so much I feel like she needed more screen time. Maybe in a future DLC we can get her backstory because honestly she's so cool and I wanna know more about her


End file.
